Saiyan in Gamindustri
by SSG-Zero
Summary: This is the story of Son Gohan and his journey to realize why he was called to this strange place, and why he was chosen to help defend it from the evils that are suddenly appearing. (Sorry the summary is bad :P, on another note, I plan to pair someone with Gohan eventually I just can't decide on who yet)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all, welcome to my first story! I hope you all enjoy it, I'm doing this mainly to help me with my writing and also just for fun :P I'll try to update this story frequently. Thank you for taking the time to read and try out my story and if you have any feedback or pointers I'd love to hear it. Without further ado, let us begin our journey._

It has been four years since the events of the Cell Games occurred, peace had returned to the Earth and the people of Earth had finally moved on from the tragic events that had transpired on that fateful day. A young boy by the name of Son Gohan had been the hero who rid the world of the terror known as Cell, of course only a handful of people knew the truth of Cell's defeat while the rest of the world was kept in the dark of how Cell met his end. Gohan was fine with that though, he was happy living peaceful life in the mountains with his mother and three-year old brother Goten without the annoyance of people trying to invade his or his families' privacy.

Gohan had spent the past four years doing exactly as his mother had wished for him, studying every day and helping to raise Goten whenever he was done with his studying for that day. At the moment, Gohan was getting one of his rare chances to relax outside, his mother having taken Goten to Capsule Corp. to have a play date with Trunks. He let out a sigh of relief as he allowed his body to relax further into the grass and enjoying the warm rays of the sun on his skin, his wild black hair moving lightly with the breeze. His black hair was similar to his fathers except shorter and tamer in the back, the clothes he was wearing were a white traditional Chinese shirt, with black pants and black slip on shoes. He stayed still, almost falling into the embrace of sleep that continued to call out to him until he felt a sudden surge of ki off into the distance. "What the?" Gohan muttered to himself as he hopped onto his feet and sprinted in the direction of the strange ki he had sensed.

"I don't get it, I could've sworn it was coming from around here," Gohan spoke to himself as he landed in the middle of a clearing in a small forest, slowly Gohan reached back and started scratching the back of his head, a nervous tick he had picked up from his father. Looking around confused as he found nothing in the clearing and searching with his ki and feeling no trace of the ki that had caught his attention.

" **Please come… Young warrior… Please…"** a soft and gentle voice called out to him. Gohan jumped in surprise as he looked around for the voice that seemed to be coming from nowhere. Doing his best to find where the voice was coming from, and feeling the mysterious ki pop up once again for a few brief moments.

"Hello? If you can hear me, tell me where you are." Gohan yelled out as he slowly scanned the area, paying attention do every detail he could as he hoped to pin point where the voice was coming from. Suddenly, Gohan felt a burst of that same ki appear behind him and the force of it sending him skidding across the ground till he was stopped by slamming hard into one of the nearby trees. "Oh man, that hurt." He yelled in frustration as he rubbed the now sore spot on his side.

" **Young warr-… Ple-… Come forth…"** Gohans head snapped up to stare at where the explosion of had happened as he heard the voice speak through the loud wind it had kicked up. His eyes widening as he saw a strange blueish-green bubble floating where he had just been standing.

Gohan slowly picked himself up and took a few cautious steps towards it, 'That voice wanted me to go to that thing?', questioning himself, he continued to walk slowly until he was a mere foot away from the strange bubble. "What am I supposed to do now?" Gohan yelled out, hoping the voice would guide him or at the very least reassure him about whether this thing was dangerous or not.

He waited patiently as he stared down the bubble, ready to fight if anything were to jump out of it or move if something tried to take him into it. **"Please come forth young warrior…"** , the voice rang out again, this time it sounded different as if it had become desperate for him to listen to it. Gohans eyes narrowed in slight irritation and worry, he decided it seemed clear now that the voice couldn't hear him. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, feeling his instincts scream at him to move into the bubble and help the owner of the voice while his mind kept telling him it was too risky to just jump in without knowing what was going on.

The bubbles shade slowly grew darker, becoming a solid blue with no green tint left in it, as it also began to shrink at a steady pace. Gohan panicked as he watched the bubble slowly disappear, he turned and took one last look back in the direction of his home before stepping forward. "Well, here goes nothing!", he yelled as he rushed forward into the bubble before it could grow too small for him to go into it. The last thing he heard before blacking out inside the bubble was the soft voice from before, thanking him over and over again for listening to it.

In the land of Gamindustri, a strange storm had rolled over the land of Lowee as lightning struck the ground repeatedly and the clouds began to swirl together. The clouds began to slowly turn faster, becoming a funnel as they reached higher into the sky. A lone shadowed figure falling out of the clouds, spinning and flipping over and over again while it fell out of the sky.

Gohan struggled to open his eyes as he continued his free fall, trying his best to balance himself and regain his bearings after blacking out in the air but it proved to be an impossible task as he continued to fall. 'No good, I'm too disorientated to properly stop.' Gohan thought to himself as he braced himself for the harsh landing that he couldn't avoid. Slamming brutally into the ground, Gohan grit his teeth in pain as he felt the earth give way under him and form a crater. The snow on the ground flying up into a frenzy with the shockwave of the impact.

"That wasn't so bad," Gohan said to himself as he pulled himself out of the crater, looking around at his new surroundings as he tried to figure out where he ended up. "I don't recognize anything and I can't sense Piccolos or anyones' ki anymore. I guess I shouldn't be too shocked by that though." He thought out loud as he stretched his senses as far as they could go, not picking up any of his friends. Upon realizing that, Gohan focused on just finding a place with people instead and sensing a what he could only assume was a city of in the distance.

Now with some kind of plan, Gohan flew off in the direction of the city before landing back down about a mile outside of it. His mother had always told him to avoid using his ki when going out in public and keeping attention off of him seemed like a good idea at the moment. He ran until he reached what seemed to be some kind of playground or amusement park, he let his eyes run over the area before he decided to try and feel out if anyone was there.

"There are a few people over there," he mumbled as he started walking in the direction of the few people, not noticing the energies of the group of people that were further off into the distance. He continued till he ended up standing outside of a warehouse, but at least he could hear voices coming from inside it. Scanning the walls for any way inside of it, he found a window and immediately jumped up and forced it open. "What the hell?" Gohan yelled, not being able to hold his shock back as he saw some strange yellow monster with red spots and brown hair using its disgustingly long tongue to wrap up two girls, who were yelling and screaming at the monster to let them go.

"Oh, what do we have here?" The monster turned his head to look at Gohan, before his creepy grin seemed to falter as it realized something. "I'm not interested in guys."

Gohan wanted to question him what he meant but forced down the thought, there was something more important to deal with at the moment. "Let those girls go, right now!" Gohan yelled angrily as he jumped down from the window and stared the monster down.

The monsters' eyes seemed to gain an amused spark in them as he glared at Gohan, "And what if I don't, huh?! What'll you do kid?", he yelled before letting out a deranged laugh.

Gohan kept himself calm as he thought over his options, 'There's no way this thing is anywhere near as strong as Cell was but that doesn't mean I should let my guard down.' He thought as he let took his stance, which was a mix of his fathers and Piccolos styles, with his legs shoulder length apart with his right arm up and ready while his left was by his side. "If you don't release them right now, you won't live to regret it." He spoke calmly but the anger was still present in his voice. His white aura flaring up and lighting up the room as he prepared to strike.

The monster just started laughing harder, "You think you can kill me?! There's no way a puny human like you would be able to do that!" The monster screamed at Gohan before he extended his tongue farther and sending it at Gohan in an attempt to kill him. It slammed into the ground where Gohan stood, the two girls muffled yells could be heard as they thought the strange boy had been killed.

"Over here!" Gohan yelled as he shot forward from the cloud of dust, a few meters away from where the monster had attacked him, Gohan delivered a strong kick into the monsters' stomach and causing him to release his tongues grip on the girls. As the girls began to fall, Gohan phased out and reappeared under them, catching them and flying them out the window he entered from.

He placed them down softly a good distance away from the warehouse, but the cries of pain from that monster could still be heard echoing around the entire area. "Thanks for saving us mister", the girl with long brown hair, and wearing a pink overcoat said happily.

"Yeah… thank you…", The one with shorter hair said quietly but she still had a soft smile on her face while she used one hand to wipe some of the tears off.

Gohan gave them the infamous Son grin back, "I'm happy to help, but it's not safe here so you two should get out of here and find your way home." He said as he turned his head in the direction of the warehouse, his enhanced hearing allowing him to notice that the monster had stopped crying out.

"But we can't just leave you here alone," The girl in pink yelled at him," Besides, we don't know how to get home from here mister." She crossed her arms and tried to appear strong.

Gohan looked at the two with worry before he let out a sigh, 'Now isn't the time to argue with them.' His eyes widened when he suddenly felt a group of people coming toward them, they were a little ways off but it didn't matter. "Trust me, I can handle that dumb bully. Go over that way, some people are coming so you should be safe with them." Gohan said as he started lightly pushing them in the direction of the group he had sensed.

"Okay, fine!" The long haired one yelled angrily at him, clearly upset that he wouldn't let them stay with him. "C'mon Rom, let's go!" She said as she grabbed her sisters hand and started running.

"Okay Ram… Bye mister…" The girl in blue, named Rom said as she waved at him before turning and running off with her sister.

Gohan waved back before he turned around and walked back to the warehouse, but before he could go back into it, the monsters tongue broke through the brick wall and slammed into him. Sending Gohan skidding back before he was able to skid to a stop.

"Well now look what you did, you let those precious cuties get away from me!" The monster yelled in outrage as he pulled his tongue back, preparing to let loose a barrage of attacks on Gohan.

Gohan just stared back, his eyes narrowing on the monster as he got ready to strike back with an attack of his own. "I won't let you get past me!" He yelled as he charged forward, running at blinding pace. He heard the monster let out a yelp in panic and launched an attack on Gohan in hopes of stopping him. 'He's slow,' was Gohans thought as he easily dodged the attack before pulling his fist back and landing a devastating punch into the monster face that sent it flying off the ground until it crashed into the side of another nearby warehouse.

The monster slowly crawled out of the rubble, and growled in pure rage as he stared Gohan down. "What the hell are you?!" The monster yelled as he struggled to get himself back on his feet. He barely got back on his feet when he noticed a group of girls appearing to the right of them. "Oh, looks like my little cuties came back to me!" He yelled happily until he saw all the other girls with them.

"Huh? Rom and Ram?" Gohans eyes widened in panic as he looked to his side, and there they were, along with the group he had sensed earlier. The girls in the group all had relatively high kis so Gohan was sure they would be fine but he really didn't like that the two girls had come back here. His eyes scanned over all the people in the group, on girl looked very similar to the two he had saved, with short brown hair and a large white overcoat with brown fur on her that looked a little too big. Two girls with lilac hair were standing next the three, who Gohan could only assume were sisters as well, the one with shorter lilac hair was wearing what seemed to be an oversized white and purple hoodie made to be like a dress and had to D-pad hair clips in while the other girl with longer hair was wearing white dress that had purple trim, and only one D-pad clip in her hair.

His eyes slid over to another girl who was taller than all the others, with long blonde hair and she was wearing a green dress that showed off a lot of her chest and some kind of pink fabric wrapped on her hips. His eyes fell on the final two in the group who both had black hair and red eyes, the taller of the two had her hair in twin pigtails on the sides of her head while the smaller girl left her hair mostly down aside from two lock on each side that were tied up, looking very similar to the older ones' style. The older girl wore a black and white dress with very intricate designs on it, while the younger girl wore a simple black dress with light blue trim on it.

"Ooooh come here sweeties, come to papa Trick." The monster, finally revealing its name to be Trick said. Gohan couldn't stop the shiver of disgust he felt when he heard the way Trick spoke to the girls, "Actually, give me one minute to get rid of this pesky brat," Trick yelled as he turned quickly as he tried to hit Gohan with a surprise attack, successfully catching him in the side and launching Gohan into the building the group of girls had come from.

"Woah, that has gotta hurt lots!" Gohan heard one of the girls exclaim as he pushed the rubble off of him. Gohan quickly got out of the building stopping just short of the group as wiped the small bit of blood from the corner of his lips.

Gohan could hear Trick gloating and laughing about catching him like that, "Okay, first my name is Gohan, not brat." Gohan yelled at Trick as he suddenly stopped laughing to stare at him, he could feel the stares from all of the girls on him as well. "Second, you shouldn't think just because you got one hit on me that you've suddenly won." He said as he began powering up, his aura reigniting around him.

"Just what do you think you could hope to do against me?!" Trick yelled out before he continued laughing.

Gohan glared as he felt a sigh leave his lips. "I gave you your warning already so I won't hold back!" He yelled as he blasted off, flying directly at Trick who pulled up his arms in hopes of guarding from his attack. In the blink of an eye Gohan created an afterimage that flew through Trick, causing Trick to drop his guard as he looked around confused, as Gohan suddenly reappeared behind him and delivered a strong kick that sent Trick flying straight into the air.

Trick let out a scream of agony as the pain shot through him while he started to fall back down to the ground, Gohan quickly rushed and flew up to meet Trick halfway and sent a powerful punch directly into his stomach that sent Trick rocketing off far into the distance.

"Holy moly, that was awesome!" One of the girls had yelled out as Gohan turned and saw it was the girl with short lilac hair who had yelled out. Gohan slowly floated down and landed in front of the group.

"I thought I told you two to leave and get somewhere safe," Gohan said in slightly agitated tone as he looked at Rom and Ram, who both looked guilty for going against what he said.

"We're sorry Gohan, but I told you we couldn't let you stay on your own." Ram said as she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah… We're sorry mister Gohan." Rom quietly added as she stared up at him through her bangs, Gohan simply knelt down so he was on their level and looked them both in the eye.

"It's okay, I'm not mad at you. Thanks for worrying about me, and I'm glad to see you're both okay." Gohan said as he stood back up, feeling all eyes on him and couldn't help but sweat nervously as he started scratching the back of his head.

"So you were the one who saved my sisters from that freak, thank you," The girl brown haired girl said as she gave Gohan a small smile. "My name is Blanc, and I'm the CPU of Lowee. It's nice to meet you." Blanc said as she gave him a small bow.

"It was nothing, my names Son Gohan but you can just call me Gohan." He said before letting out a nervous chuckle, giving a small bow to her in return.

"You're pretty powerful, aren't you Gohan? I'm the CPU of Leanbox and my name is Vert, it's a pleasure." The blonde haired girl said as she walked forward and reached out her hand to him with a bright smile.

Gohan shook her hand in return, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well." He said as he gave Vert a smile back.

Next up was the black haired girl with the twin pig tails, "I will admit, I'm impressed. I wouldn't have expected someone like you to be capable of taking out that monster. I'm Noire, the CPU of Lastation, and this is my little sister Uni. She's the CPU Candidate of my nation," Noire said as she gestured over to the girl next to her. Uni gave small wave as she said high, which Gohan returned with a smile and wave of his own.

Before Gohan could say anything in response to Noires greeting, the lilac haired girl in the hoodie jumped in front of him and started introducing herself to him. "Hiya, my name's Neptune and I'm the gorgeous CPU of Planeptune, and this is my cute little sister Nepgear!" She grabbed the Nep Jr.s' hand and pulled her closer.

'Little sister?' Gohan thought as he looked from Neptune to Nepgear, but even though he was a little confused by her energetic introduction, Gohan couldn't help but smile back her. 'Her attitude kinda reminds me of dad,' he thought before he greeted them back, looking past Neptune and greeting Noire and Uni as well since he didn't get to before Neptune jumped into the mix.

"I have a question, what exactly do you mean when you say you're CPUs?", Gohan asked as he looked over the group as they all gave him strange looks. Noire was the one to turn and give him the answer.

"It means we are the goddesses who found the nation we rule over and it's our job to protect it and help it grow.", Gohan nodded as Noire gave him a questioning look, "Did you not have CPUs where you used to live?"

Gohan felt a cold sweat come over him, he didn't think they would believe him if he told them where he was from or how he ended up there so he figured the best thing to do was give them the partial truth. "Nope, there weren't any CPUs where I come from, but I decided that I wanted to travel and see the world so I'm still pretty new to how things work here." It wasn't a complete lie but he still felt bad for not telling them the truth.

"Hmm well that definitely explains your weird clothes," Neptune said as she pointed at him. Gohan just gave a nervous smile.

"Now that you asked your question I would like to ask one of my own," Blanc said as she stepped forward. "I feel it is necessary for me to repay you in some way for saving my sisters, so what can I give you to thank you?" Gohans eyes widened in surprise, he wasn't really expecting anything for doing it, to him it was just doing something that felt right.

"Um well I really don-," before Gohan could complete his thought his stomach let out a loud roar, causing all the girls to go wide eyed and look down at his stomach. "Hehehe I guess if you could just treat me to some food, I'd really appreciate it." Gohan said shyly as he avoided looking at any of them as he felt his face grow hotter.

Blanc couldn't help but laugh lightly at the boys' expense, "I'd be more than happy to, after all it sounds like you haven't eaten for a few days." Rom and Ram couldn't hold back their giggling, while Neptune was laughing her head off while Nepgear tried to get her sister to stop. Gohan did his best to ignore her laughter as Blanc started leading all of them towards her Basilicom.

'Well, I still don't know why I was sent here but at least I know it'll be interesting while I try to find that out.' Gohan that as he followed Blanc along with others, answering any kinds of questions they asked him.

 _I'll try my best to update this fic as often as I can, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next one. Thanks for reading and have a great day!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I plan to reply to reviews as much as I can._

 _PhoenixFire3000:_ _Oops, that's my bad. It's been awhile since I've played the Neptunia games or watched the anime so I forgot the CPUs are the only ones who fly there. I'm considering doing a harem but I'm not sure about it. Also the last question gets answered in this chapter._

 _LeotheZodiac:_ _I thought of paring him with everyone for a harem thing but I don't know if I'd be able to make it work well._

 _ChosenOne358:_ _Sorry to disappoint but I am thinking of writing a story about Re; birth 2 when this story is done or maybe if I find enough time to be able to work on both. Also, I'll try to keep Gohan near his original strength but I will have hold him back a little bit or else he'll be like Saitama and one-punch everything._

 _KrispytheWonder-cat:_ _Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!_

 _Raygha Raikouga:_ _I won't lie; I've thought of pairing him with either of Rom or Ram but it's in the same case as the harem in which I don't know if I'd be able to make it work or feel like it fits in the story._

 _Cybersamurai:_ _I'm going to try my best to keep everyone in character so I'll just apologize in advance to everyone in general if any of the characters end up acting out of character during some point of the story._

 _As a side note, that doesn't mean it won't be a harem or Gohan won't get paired with Rom or Ram. It just means I'm not sure how or if I'll be able to make it work._

 _Now that, I've done that; there's nothing left to say other than please enjoy the second chapter! :)_

In the Lowee Basilicom, everyone was gathered inside the dining hall and enjoying the meal Blanc had the chefs prepare in honor of Gohan's heroic actions and her twin sisters safe return. The only issue was that there was only one person who was currently eating that meal, a certain black haired demi-saiyan to be specific. All the CPUs and the CPU Candidates were currently all staring in shock and awe at their first glimpse at a saiyans enormous appetite.

"I don't think I'll ever eat again." Noire commented as she pushed her own plate away from herself and continued watching Gohan as he practically inhaled a whole bowl of ramen in just a few seconds. She couldn't understand how Gohan was in such amazing shape when he eats enormous amounts of food.

Vert agreed with Noire before turning her head toward Gohan, "Have you given any thought of where you plan on staying while you're here?"

Gohan looked up from rolls he had just started to eat, forcing himself to swallow them quickly so he could respond. "I haven't really thought too hard about it. I figured I would just travel around and see what the world has to offer." He looked at Vert as he said this and noticed she gained some kind of spark in her eyes as he told her his plan.

"Then I believe you should come to Leanbox, I would enjoy the company of such a capable young man like you." As Vert said this Gohan tilted his head in confusion, something about the tone she used felt odd to him. Before he could think of response Neptune decided she was done being quiet.

"No fair Vert, I wanted him to come back with me and Nep Jr. to Planeptune," she yelled as she stood from her chair and pointed an accusing finger at the blonde haired goddess.

"Why exactly do you want him to come with you to Planeptune?" Blanc questioned, even though she was positive the reason was fairly obvious to everyone in the room.

Neptune stood tall and put her hands on her hips in some kind of triumphant pose, "If Gohan came with us back to Planeptune, he could do all the quests Histy tries to force me to do so I can stay and play games!" Gohan couldn't help but give a small laugh at her idea, he wouldn't mind helping his new friend out but that was different story than just doing her work for her.

Nepgear saw the look that her sister was receiving from Noire and decided to jump in. "Neptune, I think even if Gohan chose to come to Planeptune he wouldn't want to work for you. Plus, I can only imagine how angry Histoire would get if you tried to push your work onto him." Nepgear turned to the demi-saiyan and gave him a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry Gohan, we'd be happy if you wanted to come to Planeptune though."

"It's okay Nepgear, you don't need to apologize", he said as he looked to Neptune, "I appreciate the offer Neptune, but it wouldn't be right if I did your work for you. If you need my help with a problem or something like that I'd be willing to help but you still need to do it yourself." Gohan said as he saw the lilac haired girl sink down into her chair. He felt bad for bursting her bubble like that but it was for the best, she was being told the same thing Piccolo had once taught him when he was barely over 5 years old.

"Ha, see Neptune even he knows that it's wrong to just push all of your responsibilities onto others", Noire said in a victorious tone. Gohan got the feeling that this was an issue that Neptune had been lectured about millions of times.

"Well, it has been nice getting to know you Gohan but it's about time we had back to Lastation", Noire said as she motioned to Uni as the two rose from their chairs and headed to the door.

"Oh okay, it was a lot of fun talking to you Noire, and I hope I can talk to you more next time I see you Uni." Gohan said with the Son grin appearing on his face.

"Yeah, I hope so too", Uni muttered as she felt a small blush come onto her face as she thought about his words but before she could say anything about it to him Noire called her from the hallway to hurry up.

"Goodbye Uni, see you later." Nepgear called out to her as she disappeared into the hallway. All the heads turning as the screech of a chair skidding along tile rang out. Vert was now getting up and moving to the door that the two raven haired sisters had left through.

"Aww you're leaving now too Vert?" Ram asked, running up to the blonde woman with a sad face.

"I'm sorry but I have a few games I need to put some time into tonight or I'll fall behind some of my party members." She responded as she walked to the door. "Gohan", Vert called out as Gohan nodded to her, "That offer to come see me in Leanbox is open anytime, okay?"

"Oh uh, yeah I'll be sure to go visit you some time Vert", Gohan replied as he returned her smile and said his goodbye to her.

"Goodbye miss Vert" Rom called softly as the blonde goddess gave Rom a cheerful wave before leaving.

Blanc turned her head to look at Neptune who, under Blancs sharp gaze began to sweat nervously. "What, don't tell me now that the others left you don't want me to hang around with you anymore Blanc?" Neptune asked as she saw Blanc give a small nod. "I'm hurt, I thought we had something special Blanc." The Planeptune goddess cried out as she feigned some kind of chest pain.

"Neptune we shouldn't overstay our welcome", Nepgear said as she walked up beside her sister and tried to get her to stop her antics.

"You're going now too, miss Nepgear?" Rom asked as looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry Rom, but Neptune and I need to head home now." Nepgear responded as she gave the short haired twin a sad smile.

"Okay…" Rom said in a defeated tone, not looking up from her feet until Ram came up beside her and grabbed her hand.

"It's fine that they're leaving now Rom, let's go play some Mega Maryo Creator." The long haired twin said happily as she pulled her sister out of the dining hall. Once the twins had left the room, Blanc stood from her chair walked to Gohans side.

"And what are you planning to do now Gohan?" Blanc asked as the boy pushed himself up from the table.

"Hmm I didn't really think about it." Gohan said, scratching the back of his head as he tried to come up with some kind of plan for the night.

"Oh, oh then you're coming with me and Nepgear to Planeptune!" Neptune yelled out as she moved quickly to his side before grabbing his arm and practically dragging him to the door.

"I guess so." Gohan muttered under his breath as he pulled his arm free from Neptunes grip. "Thank you very much for all the food, it was really good Blanc", Gohan said to the brunette girl before bowing slightly to help show his appreciation.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, and just like with Leanbox, know you are always welcome here in Lowee. I'm sure my sisters would be happy for you to come here", Blanc spoke with a small smile gracing her face until she felt heat rush into her cheeks. 'And I would be happy as well.' She thought, too shy to say something that bold directly to the demi-saiyans face.

Gohan nodded as he gave Blanc the famous Son grin, "Sure, I'd be more than happy to come back here and see all of you again." He said as he felt someone tugging on the sleeve of his shirt, he turned his head to see Nepgear nervously trying to get his attention. "Guess we need to go catch up with Neptune." He muttered to himself as he noticed the energetic girl was missing from the room. "Tell Rom and Ram I said goodbye", Gohan yelled out as he jogged out of the room in the direction of where Neptune had gone.

"Wait for me", Nepgear called out in a panic as Gohan ran past her, "Bye Blanc." The lilac haired girl said as she disappeared behind the door. Nepgear ran for a few minutes till she finally found Neptune and Gohan waiting for her outside in front of the basilicom. "I'm sorry for the wait, I got a little lost."

"That's okay Nep Jr., I'm just trying to figure out how we'll get to Planeptune. I don't think I can carry you both." Neptune said as she looked between Gohan and her sister, trying to think of a way to carry them at the same time.

"Wait you can fly?" Gohan asked as he looked at Neptune in surprise, her ki was definitely higher than the average persons, he had noticed that everyone he had met so far had been stronger than the average human. He figured that was because they were CPUs like they had told them but he didn't know if they had control over it or not.

"Not like this", Neptune said before a pillar of purple light surrounded her body, the light dying out as quickly as it appeared to reveal a grown up version of Neptune, her hair had become a darker shade of purple and grown longer in the back and was tied into two long braids. Her outfit had become some kind of skin tight black suit, with purple lines going across it. The D-pad clips in her hair had been replaced with two black circular clips with light blue pluses on them. "I can fly in this form but I don't think I can fly with both of you." Her voice had become deeper and Gohan noticed that the childish tone Neptune seemed to always have had left and been replaced with a more composed and serious tone.

Gohans eyes had gone wide in shock, he wasn't expecting Neptune to transform out of nowhere like that. Her ki had risen much higher than it was before, it was a significant leap in power. "That's an amazing transformation, so all CPUs can do it?" Gohan asked as he recovered from his shock.

Neptune nodded as she let her purple wings that seemed to be made of light materialize behind her, and started hovering of the ground. "It's called Hard Drive Divinity, or HDD for short. But we still have an issue of how to get to Planeptune."

"I can fly on my own though", Gohan said as he gained a confused look from both of the girls. To prove his point, he began floating up of the ground until he was a few meters of the ground. "See? I thought you saw me flying before when I was fighting that Trick guy?" He was confused that that were so shocked when he was sure all of the girls had had a front row seat to his fight with Trick.

Neptune gained a thoughtful look as she tried to recall the fight, it all had happened so fast that it was a difficult to keep up with Gohan during the fight. "You were flying." Nepgear said as she went through the fight in her head again as well. "I'm sorry but you moved really fast so I didn't get a good look at what was going on."

"It's okay Nepgear, you don't need to apologize." Gohan said as he landed back onto the ground, he noticed that Nepgear seemed to have a habit of being overly apologetic and blaming herself for things that were out of her control. His eyes slid over to Neptune who was still in deep thought.

"How?" Neptune asked as she came out of her thoughts and looked into his eyes, "How are you able to fly if you aren't a CPU yourself? I've never seen anyone other than the other CPUs fly." Neptune crossed her arms as she fixed Gohan with an intense gaze, Nepgear looking in between the two before she fixed Gohan with a similar, but less intense, questioning look of her own.

"Umm well", Gohan felt a cold sweat come over him as he thought of a good explanation to give the two of them. "You see; I was trained by a very powerful person back where I'm from and he taught me how to control my ki so that I could fly."

"Your ki? That means your life energy doesn't it?" Nepgear asked, not being able to hide the confusion in her voice.

"Yeah, but it doesn't work like you might think. I can explain in more detail but it's best if I do that after we get to Planeptune." Gohan said as he turned from Nepgear to her older sister,

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Let's get going." Immediately after saying that Neptune shot up into the air "You carry Nep Jr. okay?" She yelled before flying off in the direction of Planeptune.

"W-wait Neptune, why can't you ju-." Nepgear felt her face heat up as she turned towards the black haired boy, who was giving her sheepish smile.

"Sorry, but it looks like we don't have a choice. Here, get on." Gohan said as he walked to Nepgear and knelt down slightly in front of her so she could climb onto his back. Gohan looked back at the lilac haired girl and noticed the blush that was steadily growing on her face.

"I'm sorry, it's just a bit embarrassing." Nepgear muttered quietly as she walked up behind him and took a moment to ready herself before she wrapped her arms around his neck and Gohan put his arms under her knees to keep her secure.

"You ready?" Gohan felt her head nod against his shoulder, having her confirmation he took to the skies. Flying at a decent speed in the direction he sensed Neptune. "Feel free to tell me if I'm going too fast or anything like that." Gohan called out over his shoulder as he felt Nepgears body shake against his back.

"I-I'm okay, don't worry about me." She laughed meekly as she looked around where they were at. Recognizing some of the landscape she found herself wondering how the boy carrying her knew where to go.

After half an hour of flying Gohan noticed that Neptunes ki was no longer moving, and after a few seconds her ki shrank back to its usual strength. 'Looks like she got back home, which means if I speed up a bit it'll only take a few minutes to get there.' He took a glance back a Nepgear, she looked as if she was no longer nervous or scared about him carrying her and was just enjoying the view. "Hey Nepgear, would you be okay if I sped up?"

She visibly jumped as she was pulled from her thoughts, "Oh umm yeah, go ahead Gohan." Gohan nodded back to her before his white aura came over his body before he flew twice as fast as before. "Wait Gohan, that's too fast!" Nepgear screamed as she tightened her grip around his neck.

Gohan stopped in an instant as he felt her desperate grip on his neck, but because of the quick stop Nepgear got shaken roughly and lost her grip and fell off of his back. "Darn it." Gohan yelled out as he heard the lilac haired girl scream as she fell off of him, before shooting straight down as fast as he could to catch her. Easily getting past her before getting under the falling girl and catching her safely, putting one arm under her knees while his other supported her back. "I'm so sorry Nepgear, are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm okay. Sorry I made you worry." Nepgear said as she stared at her lap as she felt heat rush to her cheeks as she realized how Gohan was holding her. Gohan gave a sigh of relief as he unconsciously tightened his hold on her.

"I'm going to fly us the rest of the way like this, that way there's no chance of you falling again." Gohan said as he took off once again, steadily gaining speed until he was back to the original pace they had been going at. He wasn't going to risk Nepgears safety for the sake of getting to Planeptune faster. Nepgear just stayed quiet as they flew, she didn't know what it was about him but being near Gohan like she was at the moment was extremely calming.

In what felt like a peaceful eternity to Nepgear, they finally landed on the balcony of the Planeptune basilicom. Slowly the demi-saiyan placed Nepgear onto the ground before stepping back a little bit to allow her to steady herself. "I really am sorry for dropping you like that, I didn't mean to." Gohan said as he gave Nepgear a remorseful expression.

"It's really okay, I didn't mean to end up freaking you out like that", Nepgear whispered, the blush on her face remaining there with no sign of fading away. "Thank you for catching me."

Gohan gave the lilac haired girl a smile, "Of course, I'll do my best to protect you." He had said that without thinking about it, but as soon as he saw the astonished look on the girls face, he tilted his head in confusion and wondered what was wrong with what he said to cause Nepgear to react like that.

Before he could ask the blushing girl what was wrong, he heard the door that lead into the basilicom open and Neptunes head pop out, back into her original form, with a smirk on her face. "Once you two are done flirting, I'll be waiting inside." She called out in a sing song voice before going back into the basilicom. Nepgear immediately ran in behind her, yelling at her older sister that she had the wrong idea while Gohan was left to just sit there in confusion before he followed them into the building.

Gohan was about to try and sense where the girls had gone but he found he had no need to as the voices of Neptune and another girls voice called out down the hallway. The girls voice was strangely familiar to him but he couldn't figure out where he had heard the unknown girls voice was.

Gohan turned the corner and came into the room and saw Neptune talking with, or arguing with it was difficult to tell, with a girl who was relatively small and was floating on top of a book. Both of the arguing girls turned to him as he walked through the doorway. "Histy, allow me to present the mighty Son Gohan!" Neptune yelled out as she slid over to Gohans side before giving a ta da pose as if showcasing him.

Gohan couldn't help but laugh at the girls' antics, it was hard not to find it amusing. Gohan stepped forward and gave a small bow to the blonde girl on top of the book. "It's nice to meet you, my names Son Gohan but I guess you know that now." Gohan said before he let out a nervous chuckle.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Neptune has told me a little about you before you arrived here. I'm Histiore, I am the Oracle of Planeptune." Histiore said as she bowed her head to the young saiyan. Gohans eye widened in surprise but he tried his best to hide it, this girls voice was extremely similar to the voice that had led him here but it seemed as if Histiore had never even heard of him before Neptune told her about him. He let out a defeated sigh before quickly regaining his composure.

"Now that the intros are over, it's time for you to explain yourself mister." Neptune yelled out as she pointed an accusing finger at him.

Gohan nodded as he looked over the three girls in the room, "I did say that I would explain to you in more detail about how I was able to fly and why I was so strong so I will." Gohan said before moving over to an open seat, watching as Neptune did a belly-flop onto the couch, Nepgear sitting on the open space left on the couch and Histiore seemed content floating where she was.

Gohan was left with an intense turmoil going on inside himself, he didn't want to lie to them but he still couldn't tell if it was a wise decision to tell them the truth of how he ended up in Gamindustri. Looking over all three of them, he trusted all of them. He had learned from both his father and Piccolo to believe in his instincts. "Okay, to explain this to you then I first need to apologize to both of you", Gohan said as he pointed at the lilac haired sisters, "I had lied about how I came to Lowee."

The room was completely quiet while all eyes were zeroed in on him. Gohan took a deep breath as he prepared to tell them everything, from the very beginning so they would truly understand and hopefully believe him once it was done. "Okay, it started when I was about four years old, and my Uncle came to Earth, the planet I'm from and tried to force my father to commit genocide on the people of Earth." Judging from the strange and awestruck looks he was receiving from the trio, he knew he was in for one hell of a night.

 _I felt this chapter wasn't as good as it could be, but I wanted to get it out before I went out of town for a while. The next chapter that comes out for this story will probably be in a week or two, but rest assured there will be a next chapter. Also I still haven't decided who to pair Gohan with but I figured some slight romantic scenes between him and Nepgear would be kinda cute. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next. Thanks for reading my story and have a great day everyone!_


End file.
